thanks for the sunshine
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Yuma, Arizona, dan pagi bulan Desember, kesunyian di atas gurun. Belarus terbangun dan mendapati dua matahari. {canon} {an appreciation fic}


_(Yuma, Arizona, dan pagi bulan Desember, kesunyian di atas gurun. Belarus terbangun dan mendapati dua matahari.)_

.

 **thanks for the sunshine**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance/Humor. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, modern day, an appreciation fic.

* * *

Saat ia terbangun, matahari musim dingin jadi dua.

"Selamat pagiiii!"

Jika dia menghitung senyuman penyambut America sebagai matahari lain, ya, maka terimalah perhitungan dobel itu. Memang, nyata, sayang saja bibir Belarus lebih dari enggan untuk mengucapkannya.

"Ngh." Belarus berguling dan menarik selimut hingga ke hidungnya.

Ia mendengar America melompat keluar dari mobil tanpa menutup pintu dan berteriak,

"Selamat hari pertengahan musim dingiiiin, Arizonaaa, terima kasih mataharinyaaa!"

Seandainya, di tanggal yang sama, dia berada di kasur di rumahnya di sudut Minsk maka yang pasti dia masih bersembunyi di balik tiga lapis selimut. Sekarang, bahkan selembar kain wol buatan pabrik di California pun membuatnya gerah, menggeliat digelitik rasa panas yang membuat gatal.

Terpaksa dia bangun untuk membebaskan diri. _Alfred, kau harus segera mencarikan tempat mandi._

Nyaris saja dia terantuk langit-langit jip itu, jika saja tangannya tak merentang duluan ke atas saat bangkit.

Yuma dan mataharinya, kecerahannya—dan pengkhianatannya pada suasana seharusnya musim dingin Amerika, bukanlah sebuah hadiah. Belarus tidak meminta, America juga tak memberi dengan sengaja. Semua terjadi begitu saja. _"Hei, babe, ayo lewat Yuma. Memutar sedikit dan menginap sebentar. Aku bosan dengan gedung dan kota."_

Dan mereka berakhir dengan tidur di dalam jip di tengah gurun berpasir putih; dengan kompas yang sedikit rusak dan GPS yang dimatikan karena, " _Ayo menyesatkan diri dan kembali pada alam!"_

Belarus, merasa tak punya otoritas di negeri orang, menurut saja di bangku penumpang dan menonton jalanan.

Ia turun dan berdiri di sisi lain. Pemandangan sekeliling tetap sama sejauh mata mencari akhir. Hamparan putih dan angin yang menggoda hidung. Belarus jalan berputar dan menemukan America yang bersenam ala kadarnya.

"Jangan keasyikan. Malam ini aku ada pertemuan dengan persatuan diaspora Belarus."

"Tentu saja. Setelah ini kita berangkat. Di pom bensin terdekat kita akan mandi. Oke?" America lalu mencium-cium bajunya sendiri. "Tenang, aku tidak bau."

Belarus mengerutkan hidung.

"Kau juga tidak bau, kok." Penghiburan. Tapi Belarus tak butuh. Matanya kembali lari dari America.

Matahari bukan hal yang cukup sering diakrabinya. Dia terbiasa dengan mantel ketimbang _shades_. _Ankle boots_ dibanding sneakers petualang gurun. Dia dan tanah Amerika adalah dua kutub.

Namun ternyata matahari bukan hal yang buruk. Kehangatan tak pernah menjadi perusak untuknya. Bahkan terkadang dia tak perlu menelan kafein jika kelelahan atau mengantuk. Dia akan lari pada matahari dan menemukan dirinya kembali; yang lebih tahu cara untuk kembali berjuang.

(Ini berlaku untuk kedua mataharinya. Dia timbun hal ini sebagai rahasia.)

"Bel, lapar? Masih ada sosis di kotak."

"Tidak." Belarus berjalan ke sebuah batu. Kaki masih bertelanjang dan ujung jeansnya terlipat aneh. "Aku ingin duduk-duduk saja."

"Baiklaaah! Akan kubuatkan teh!"

Begitu America membuka pintu,

Belarus berkata cukup keras, "Tidak perlu teh di sini."

"Eh?"

"Jus jeruk dinginnya, masih ada?"

America terkekeh lalu menyerbu bagian belakang. "Aye, aye, Mistress!"

Dunia dengan dua matahari tidak juga begitu buruk.

 **end.**

* * *

 *** Yuma** , tempat di Arizona yang paling banyak menerima sinar matahari di Amerika, bahkan termasuk di dunia. 4300 jam terekspos matahari per hari.

* **Imigran Belarus** , memang ada di USA. tahun 1863-1864 puncak gelombangnya, dan bahkan hingga 1920-1930an di saat represi Stalin.

psssh, fyi, sinar matahari, di aku, memang jadi obat tersendiri. kalo kelamaan di ruangan dan di depan komputer, aku pergi ke luar dan ngebiarin diri ini kena matahari, pegal-pegal di bahu dan leher langsung sembuh. tapi matahari di bawah pukul sebelas, ya. mungkin bisa dicoba owob

.

.

.

anyway ini buat ucapan terima kasih karena untuk dua tahun berturut-turut, amebela-ku menang jadi fanfic of the year di ifa ;u; ( _daylight_ di 2014, _lone(ly) wolf running down in the marsh_ di 2015), dan bahkan di tahun 2015 beberapa amebela masuk tahap polling ;A;. thaaanks banget yang udah nominasiin dan ngedukung fanfik-fanfikku bahkan hingga berhasil lolos jadi pemenang.

mungkin juga fik ini sama sekali ga bisa membayar dukungan kalian (ayolah, cuma oneshot 600an kata ...) tapi semoga ke depannya aku bisa memberikan lebih banyak hal baik lagi.

dan bagi siapapun yang ngevote aku sebagai _most favorite author_ dan _best diction_ ... thanks. thanks a lot. bahkan sampe saat ini ... i cant believe it. ratusan orang vote aku, it means that it is beyond my friend circle and thank you buat siapapun yang kita belum kenalan tapi dukung aku! semoga bisa menjadi motivasi dan inspirasi. aku masih jauuuuh dari kesempurnaan, masih banyak sekali lagi, terima kasiiiih! let's look forward for another story, he he he. much of hugs and kisses from here! xoxo


End file.
